


Grandpa Schweini

by Hornet394



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hornet394/pseuds/Hornet394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if I never had him, I have the stories between us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grandpa Schweini

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Grandpa Schweini](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650739) by [PetdaPan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetdaPan/pseuds/PetdaPan). 



> Song when typing: http://youtu.be/gBTkJn-yqAQ

If you want to hear a good tale, it's best to go find Grandpa Schweini, all the kids in town say so.

It's all because of his adventurous life story and a soothing gentle voice, and even if he does talk a bit slow, this mini flaw will not cause the story to cease to be fascinating, let alone the kind smile he wears constantly on his face as he speaks.  Generally speaking, listening to Grandpa Schweini’s stories are the best things the children can do after lunch.

Every afternoon, before sunset, Grandpa Schweini would be sitting in his garden, waiting for the kids’ arrival.  When he tells his tales, he likes brushing over the ring on his left hand.  It isn't a big one though, and there’s a faded symbol on it that looks quite like a family emblem.  If it wasn't for once when he accidentally opened the ring as he was caressing it, everyone, including himself, may very well not know that this ordinary ring could be opened.  The inside of it was just like the pendulum necklaces that people like hanging around their necks, but his ring is completely empty, with only a few scratches here and there.  There weren't any photos inside.  After opening it, Grandpa Schweini simply sat there, halting in his storytelling, and looked at the ring closely, his mouth wide open but nothing came out. Then, he quietly closed the ring and continued with his tale.

When you listen to him, you have to bear with the fact that every time there will be some flaw to the tale, some snippets gone.  At this juncture he would smile and say that there's so many things happening in life, it's impossible to remember them all, you have to give up certain things to keep close others in such a limited time and space.

And he says that not everything can have an ending, be it good or bad.  He'll comfort the kids in front of him, their eyes wide in anticipation, not even daring to breath as they wait for the next chapter, by telling them that sometimes no ending was better than having an ending, because in this way you could use your own imagination and desire to decide how the story goes.

The kids don't understand these theories, but it doesn’t affect the stories much.

The most popular tale that Grandpa Schweini has ever told, as well as his own personal favourite, was the story of when he became Weltmeister after winning the World Cup.  (No one in town tried to confirm this, so we'll just believe him.)  Why does his frequent retellings of the story not bore the kids?  It is all because storytelling expert Grandpa Schweini illustrates the story with a different style and with a different content every time he says it.  And when you ask, "Why is it different from the version I heard last time?" He will smile and answer, it's been so long that he's forgotten how it really ended, maybe this is the right version.  And then everyone would sit up solemnly and listen carefully, hoping that they could finally hear the long-awaited truth.

In Grandpa Schweini's stories, besides of the fact that he's always the main character, you can always see his Mysterious Friend in every scene, connected to every story, like Robin always appears with Batman.  If he has such a high appearance rate, why does everyone still refer to him as Mysterious Friend?  Grandpa Schweini never gives this permanent character (you could refer to him to the second male lead) any extra description.  He doesn't have a name, a height, a home, an age, or an appearance, but he always appears next to Bastian Schweinsteiger, where Bastian Schweinsteiger is this person _will_ also be there (sometimes he even gets his own solo!)  Moreover, he has the brightest smile that Grandpa Schweini has ever seen, who has an unparalleled smile himself, so we can be sure that he's a really good person.

According to Grandpa Schweini, they trained together when they were young, they played together, they raised the World Cup together, they spent the hardest moments of their lives together, they also spent the happiest days of their lives together; They hugged, they cheered, they encouraged each other and held each other up, and they were really, really close.  (Just like those best friends in the cartoon "Richard and Friends"!  A child yells out)  In Grandpa Schweini's stories, his Mysterious Friend only possesses such a personality and a ghost of a smile, circling in every corner of his tales.  You will always be reminded of his existence, even if you can’t see him, even if you can’t pin him down.

At this point someone would always ask, “Hey Grandpa Schweini! If you’re best friends, then what’s his name? Where does he live? Is he in this town too? Or in the neighbouring town?  Good friends are always around each other, good friends know everything about each other, just like he knows you!”  At first this question posed a bit of a challenge to Grandpa Schweini, he pondered over it silently for an entire quarter of an hour.  When someone asked again, he could already respond calmly, “About ‘that person’ (He never calls him Mysterious Friend, because he says he knows exactly what kind of person he is, and he’s never mysterious to him), I can’t give you any more personal details, but I’m sure he’s there, somewhere, after all I need someone like him there, just as everyone needs someone like him in their lives, after all, we’ve gone through so much together, and I will never question this fact.”

He doesn’t have his photos, doesn’t have his tapes, doesn’t have him by his side, but Bastian continues to tell the stories of the two of them.  His stories isn’t one with endings, isn’t one with convincing truths, but his stories are still equally as touching.

After every story, he likes to say, “Children, this is all I can give you.  As to how it goes on, it is up to you to feel for yourselves.”  Once he says this, his story is over.

**Author's Note:**

> 有人想聽Grandpa Schweini說故事嗎？  
> 超突如其來的靈感，但這樣只是想到什麼就打什麼會把文章變成又鬆散又斷斷續續的東西  
> 我不會取標題，所以(嘆氣  
> 我想寫一些有高潮起伏的故事，可是我不懂怎麼寫(嘆氣  
> 打完才發現這篇文根本套誰進去都可以啊不一定要是Poldi嘛哈哈  
> A/N (Translation):  
> Does anyone want to listen to Grandpa Schweini's stories?  
> Super sudden inspiration, was typing whatever I thought of so the fic is loose and fragmented  
> I don't quite know how to name the fic so ((sigh  
> I wanted to write something with a climax but I didn't know how ((sigh  
> I only realized after finishing that you could fit anyone into the fic doesn't have to be Poldi hahaha


End file.
